A Remarkable Valentine's Day
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: James Potter visits Lily Evans in the hospital wing on Valentine's Day. Completely AU, fluff! sick!Lily


**A**** Remarkable Valentine's Day **

James slowly opened the door, careful not to reveal too much of his body as he feverishly pulled the invisibility cloak down with two fingers of his left hand, still holding the bunch of flowers firmly in his hand. '_Thank God Pomfrey isn't here_,' he mused as he carefully proceeded further into the room that was fortunately empty apart from the last bed on the left side. He could now see the Healer, who was silently working in her office, and confirmed once more that his cloak covered him completely. The hospital wing was lit by a few torches between the windows on both sides of the room as well as the faint light of the waning moon.

He stood a few metres from the bed and watched as the queen of his dreams lay sprawled on her bed, her hair spread all over her pillow, giving the impression of a beautiful bed of red roses. Her right arm was lying over her face, covering both of her emerald green eyes, which always reminded him of the ocean around a coral island. Her other arm seemed to be close to her body under the covers that were pulled up to her chin. The parts of her face that were not covered by her arm were deeply flushed, causing him to sigh inwardly as he realized that her fever hadn't broken yet. Her mouth stood invitingly open, but James sadly accepted that it was not because she was waiting for him to cover it with his lips.

Today was the third day Lily had spent in the hospital wing, and so far James had visited her every night after curfew, hidden under his invisibility cloak. Until now she hadn't known that he had been there, although she might have wondered who had left the packages with chocolate frogs on her night table. Today, however, was Valentine's Day, and James wanted nothing more than to wake her up and get a glance at her beautiful emerald eyes.

'_I can't do that; I want her to recover as fast as possible_,' he mused as he silently placed the bouquet of white lilies into a freshly conjured glass with water on her night table and let himself sink on the chair next to her bed, where he had already spent the last two nights. During the next hour, he lost himself completely in her beautiful countenance, before he was abruptly pulled out of his reverie as the girl succumbed to a coughing fit. He longingly watched her cough, while he had to try hard to hold himself back on his chair instead of giving in to the urge of comforting her.

An instant later, Madam Pomfrey was at her side, gently soothing her, before she let out a gasp as she looked at the night table. "Ms. Evans, these flowers are beautiful. You really seem to have an admirer," she said, smiling.

"It seems so," Lily admitted, sounding very hoarse. "I just wonder why he doesn't come to speak with me but always leaves immediately."

James could hear a faint note of solitude in her words and already played with the thought to reveal himself when the Healer replied softly, "That's probably because he asks a house-elf to place the presents on your night table, knowing that you're very ill with a rare case of the wizard's flu that is extremely contagious, my dear. He wouldn't want to miss you longer by earning himself a week's stay in the hospital wing right after your recovery."

James nearly gasped in shock but couldn't prevent himself from letting out a loud sneeze, causing Lily and Madam Pomfrey to glance in his direction in disbelief. '_Oh no_!' James mused terrified, noticing that his throat suddenly felt very sore.

"What was that?" Lily croaked, sneezing as well.

"That was the proof that your silent admirer already caught the flu from you, my dear," Pomfrey replied softly, waving her wand at the chair next to her patient's bed. "Accio invisibility cloak."

"James," Lily croaked, and James watched how a small smile began to play on her lips.

He slowly rose from his chair and stepped over to her bed, softly pressing his lips against her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lily," he whispered as he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, shocked by the heat she radiated.

"Thank you, James," Lily whispered back. "I love white lilies; they're beautiful."

"Exactly like you, my Lily," James breathed, before he captured her mouth with his lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss, completely forgetting about the Mediwitch, who was still standing there watching them torn between amusement and anger.

"Mr. Potter, please make yourself comfortable on the next bed," Pomfrey finally addressed the boy, who grudgingly raised his head.

"Please give me a minute, Madam Pomfrey," he croaked, before he turned back to the girl of his dreams. "Lily, will you please agree to become my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Lily replied, leaving James to wonder if he was delirious.

'_She can't have agreed so easily after pushing me away all these years_,' he thought incredulously. "Thank you, Lily, good night," he whispered, before he obediently climbed onto the bed next to her, feeling like being in seventh heaven.

During the next few days, both sixth years were very ill with the flu, but they enjoyed their time together in the hospital wing, where they spent every minute of Madam Pomfrey's absence kissing and cuddling.

"That was a remarkable Valentine's Day," Lily whispered on their way back to Gryffindor when Madam Pomfrey finally released them.

"That's for sure," James replied softly, pulling his girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

**The End**

_

* * *

I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
